The Steaks Are High
The Steaks are High is the fifth episode of the first season of "Reba." It aired on November 2, 2001. Summary After being named player of the week, Van begs Reba to host the pre-game dinner for the football team since his family won't even talk to him. When she finally gives in, he and Cheyenne are so excited she can't help but look forward to it that is until Brock and BJ arrive with the "bible" for team pre-game dinners. They offer to take hosting off of her hands, but Reba refuses to give in. If they have to have a perfect dinner, silly traditions and all, to win then that's what she'll give them. Reba has everything in order for the dinner until Cheyenne comes back from running errands at the store. It seems she was so overwhelmed looking in the baby aisle that when she went to pick up potato salad, she picked up the wrong kind. Reba solves the problem by dumping the potato salad into a serving dish and saying that no one will ever know. The dinner goes well with Cheyenne even participating in cheers with her old squad, but Barbra Jean discovers Reba's ruse with the salad and tells the whole team. Reba takes the blame so the team isn't mad at Cheyenne. They decide all is lost and they might as well go get their butts kicked on the field. At half time the Wildcats are losing miserably. When Cheyenne finds out that Reba lied for her, she decides to take responsibility and confess to the team. Van stands up for his wife, but it doesn't change the fact that the Wildcats still think they're going to lose. Just then Reba saves the day again by arriving with the right potato salad, they go out and after a dramatic comeback, they win the game. Reba admits to Cheyenne that she just changed the labels and it's the same old potato salad. Barbra Jean apologizes to Reba for telling everyone about the mistake. Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher Rich as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlett Poemrs as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Hart *Rini Bell as Luanne *Shanola Hampton as Marci *Lesly Nagy as Cheerleader #3 *Troy Evans as Coach Harrell Trivia *At one point in this episode, Van says that Reba is the best cook ever. This is a little inside joke that Reba is teased with and laughs at on the set of "Reba" as it is a very well-known fact that while Reba is very talented in many arenas, she is not a very good cook. *This is one of the first and few cold opens to take place at night. Quotes :Reba (looks at her watch): It's 5:00 AM. Somebody better whack me with a mallet. :Kyra: Mom, you hold them down and I'll whack them with the mallet! :Cheyenne: It's Marci & Luanne. They're on the drill team. :Kyra: Mom, you hold them down and I'll whack them with the mallet! :Van: See...Mrs. H I'm player of the week :Reba: So I heard...Ungawa. Gallery (1)56157 1 3-x600.jpg Tsah1.PNG Tsah.jpg normal_R_S1_E5_0211.jpg normal_R_S1_E5_0052.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes